


【瞳耀】强扭的瓜不甜也脆（车）

by yaowanzi7



Category: S.C.I. Mystery (TV), 瞳耀 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, sci谜案集
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaowanzi7/pseuds/yaowanzi7
Summary: ♥ 每天都有瞳耀梗♥ OOC or 狗血怪我♥ 黑帮白少 X 展小明星♥ 我看上的人跑不掉♥ 你看不出来我不是自愿的♥ 那又如何，来了就别想走♥ 小白继续粗暴，展少爷很无辜，会哭，会求饶♥ 已经预警，不要随便乱入！





	【瞳耀】强扭的瓜不甜也脆（车）

（1）

震耳欲聋的嗨曲环绕于四周，高射彩灯在黑暗的大厅内无规则的游走，暧昧的小光起不到丝毫的照明作用，人们闭着眼晃着头摇曳着身子，尽情的在舞池中摆动身姿，男男女女相互磨蹭的身体跳到尽兴，或许还能一起解决欲望，醒来也不用负责。

舞池高台上，三位身材较好的美女做着各种诱|惑的姿势，旋转于钢管上，灯光偶一闪过，晶亮的内衣折射出一圈圈光晕。

金钱、美色、酒精、欲|望以及见不得人的交易，在这黑色中搅弄，摘不出丝毫偏差。

白羽瞳坐在二楼包间中，双眸慵懒的睨着防弹玻璃下的迷乱场景，尽管一楼闹翻了天，房里却静的连钟表声都清晰可闻。

他晃动着脖颈，骨节摩擦发出脆响声，酒杯在他手中晃动着，红色液体贴着杯壁漫到杯口又被转回，翻起一个个旋涡在中央起舞。

暴躁的情绪完全没有平息下去，太阳穴边立起的青筋一下下跳动着，脑中回放着开帮中大会时，蓝成林告他黑状，父亲竟然叫他回来思过，其余的几个酒吧先交给那个孬种。

“妈的！”白羽瞳自幼学武，力量与体能超乎常人，暴躁的脾性像是个标志一般，总被人挂在心里，但大多数人不敢置喙。

玻璃酒杯被他捏碎，红色液体染了一手的酒气，地面上积了一滩红酒，白羽瞳并不想去理睬，任由空气挥发。

敲门声突起，他转回身子，将酒杯放于桌面。

“白少，天域娱乐公司王董来找您，说是有事要商量。”他身边唯一的女保镖，此刻正一脸含笑的望着他，眼带桃花。

“不见，还有什么事，一次性说完。”白羽瞳面露不耐，拿起湿巾擦掉手心的粘腻。

“别啊，白少，王董带了个人来……”话还未说完，白羽瞳便打断了她。

“他哪次来不带个人来？不然拿什么交易？老子今天没心情跟他做什么买卖，让他滚回去。”

马韩却拿着一沓资料走了进来，在白羽瞳极度不满的瞪视下，一把将文件夹摊开于他面前。

唇红齿白，星眸若灿，挺翘的鼻子，白皙滑嫩的肌肤，无一不在昭示着照片主人的姣好相貌，实属上乘。

“老大，你要是看不上的话，这事交给我来也行啊，我刚才看见本人了，真的相当漂亮啊！没有哪个女孩子会不动心！不，男人也一样，这以后上了屏幕，必然大火，你不做的话，我想蓝成林……”马韩指着照片，激动地完全看不出是个一把枪能干掉六个人的杀手，“相信我，本人比照片还要好看！”

“逼良为娼这种事，王董真是喜欢干，他的要求？”白羽瞳伸手拿起照片，指尖擦过脸颊滑到眸子。

“大兴娱乐最近捧红了好几个明星，他打算让这位担任林导下部戏的主角，想提高公司的……”

“林导……”白羽瞳摸着下颚，抬起头看向马韩的眸中带着一丝邪气，“干净的东西破坏起来才过瘾，让我泄泄火正好。”

“那我去回复了？”马韩嘴角勾着笑，眼里满是调笑，一步步向后退去。

“别让他进来谈了，看了那副嘴脸就烦，这人呢？”转椅发出声响，他站起身，脱掉运动外套随意的扔到一旁木椅上，白色T恤包裹着欲出的肌肉，亦步亦趋的走到马韩面前，带着强劲的气势。

“在C室绑着呢，据说是强行弄来的，还给准备了一大堆……咳……”马韩抬头看向天花板的水晶吊灯，觉得十分晃眼，“……助x i n g用品。”

“呵，老狐狸。”白羽瞳越过马韩，拉开门向外走去，“这么大一笔买卖，不玩够本可就亏了。”

“老大。”马韩追出来喊了一声，白羽瞳根本没想回头，这帮手下没一个严肃正经的，果不其然听到对方，一米八几的大个子仿若冒着红心心般的甜腻女生，“你身材真是太棒了~”

（2）

赤|裸的身体被绑住四肢，蒙上双眼，甚至连嘴上都贴了粘腻的封条，无法挣动，身下柔软的感触，是一张床，质地上乘，软硬适中，空气中飘着一股淡淡的清香味，房间主人必定十分讲究。

他的确后悔了，应该听父母的话，不该如此冒然的进军娱乐圈，水黑潭深打得他措手不及，甚至来不及呼救。

他自知长了一副好皮囊，又被父母一路呵护着长大，没经历过挫折，就好似一朵温室的花，娇丽鲜艳却经不起风霜。

所以，怎么被绑住的呢？

“小耀啊，这有一部好剧本需要个男主角，我觉得你很适合。”对于没凭着家里的关系，第一天就见到了公司Boss的展耀来说，的确是好运宏图，所以当对方一脸慈爱，露出了犹如长辈关怀小辈的表情时，他还显得有些受宠若惊的连连点头。

“需要和这个人去谈？”展耀指着屏幕中的男人，若是平时这种人断不是他会去接触的类型。

张扬的发被束在脑后，高挺的鼻梁衬得他五官越发立整，也将他高冷的气质展现的淋漓尽致，独特的双眸上挑，好似夹杂着不屑的情绪，一副生人勿近的暴躁模样，十分难以接近。

“这是……一位很有势力的人，别看他年纪轻轻，只要你好好跟他谈谈，以你的姿色……”王董本就不大的双眼精光乍现，“肯定没问题。”

又谈了些什么？他也记不太清了，双方都有些言辞激烈，他气急甩开门想离开，突然一阵眩晕，迷蒙间很多人扯着他的衣服，用麻绳绑住他的四肢，动作十分粗鲁，他很疼却发不出丝毫声音。

（3）

白羽瞳并不是单纯的同，他只是很喜欢漂亮的东西，无论是人还是物，生在这样的黑色世家里，不可否认的便是他总会被光明、白色、纯净所吸引，就像是照片上眯着眼笑的男人，视线看着前方，温柔的能滴出水来，不可否认，心脏有那么一刻的漏跳。

越是干净的东西越散发着一股被摧毁的诱|惑。

推开门，入目的便是躺在白色床单上仅着内裤的展耀，因听到门声而抬起被绑上眼罩的头。

笑唇，白羽瞳关上门走向床边，柔和的线条，上扬的唇角，十分漂亮。

抬起手捏住展耀的下颚，拇指按压着丰润的下唇，真软。

猫的性子从没有温顺的，它们只会看起来好像被你服化了，但实际上，野性是天生自带，不像犬类那般容易被驯服。

尽管白羽瞳闪躲的快，手还是被他咬了一口，眼罩后的眸子此刻必然十分坚定而愤懑，白羽瞳低头看了眼拇指上的牙印，如是想。

头发被抓住扬起，白皙的颈子，小巧的喉结突出一个弧度，白羽瞳低头咬住那里，用牙齿研磨着，展耀闷哼出声，抬起被绑住的双手退拒着施暴人。

“出来卖的，就别装了。”冷淡的声线，与那人在记忆中的模样相结合，展耀的挣动突然停下，略带些酒香的手指划过他的脸颊，在颈侧摩挲“不是想要剧本吗？”

“其实你知道我……我并非自愿。”白羽瞳很有技巧，带着薄茧的指腹蹭着平滑的肌肤，不轻不重，犹如隔靴搔痒，令他不自觉地想靠过去。

“我只看到，你现在一身赤|裸的躺在我的床上。”他喜白，房间到处都是这极易染脏的颜色，展耀的肌肤与这颜色相得益彰，不似普通男人般的暗沉粗糙，摸起来光滑柔软，颜色白皙干净，像是常年被人伺候的少爷，手感极其好，甚至带着股粘性，让他无法那么轻易离开。

“贼鼠一窝！”展耀扭动头，想挣脱白羽瞳的桎梏，却被对方一把按到了床上，“唔！  
”

白羽瞳的气息扑面而来，吻住了他的唇，霸道的舌头推入口中，带着强劲的力度舔过他的牙齿，勾起他的舌头拉出，甚至用牙齿磨着他的舌，津液不断从嘴角流出，顺着脖颈濡湿了床单，白羽瞳恶劣的用舌头灵活的从他硬颚一直向内，顶着他的软颚，口腔深处被舔弄的十分敏感，呻|吟声不断从展耀口中溢出。

像是着魔一般的，揉搓着展耀的肌|肤，从腰腹到臀部，柔软有弹性的臀肉在手中被无情的挤压，甚至不自觉的用了劲道掐出了红痕。

展耀粗喘着气，横在两人之间的手，抗争着白羽瞳不断下压的身体。

分开的双唇间，拉出一条长长的丝线，展耀侧过头，扯断了暧昧。

眼罩被扯开，猛的接触亮光的双眸下意识的紧闭，白羽瞳仅窥到一抹黑色的边缘，欲罢不能的死盯着对方再次睁开的眼，泼了墨般的，像是晕染了黑白山水画，被光衬的晶亮璀璨，仿若藏了几颗星子。

四目相对，展耀纵然看着一副温和模样，但蕴藏在眼底的倔强与傲气却是与生俱来的，白羽瞳慵懒的眸中睡着一只极度危险野兽，他低头打量着对方，心道王董这老东西恐怕是没查清别人的底子就乱投医，似乎不是个单纯背景的小子。

白羽瞳拉起他胸前绑在一起的手，伸手在他的视线下摸向肤粉色的乳尖，捏起一边在两指间揉搓，展耀脸露愠色，眸中闪现一抹屈辱，低吼着“放开！白羽瞳！”

“知道我叫什么啊。”白羽瞳似乎很愉悦，手上的劲道更胜，展耀下意识向旁边躲闪，却被对方更大的撵搓疼的喝出声。

“唔……你……这个……个变……嗯啊……”展耀睫毛像一把小刷子，白羽瞳狠拧了一把他的乳尖，刺痛感侵袭而来，浓密的睫毛颤动着，竟透着一股子楚楚之味。

挺立起来的乳|头，被白羽瞳抿入口中，展耀别过头闭上眼，对方似是故意的，传出羞耻的水渍声，软舌划过乳首，引起一阵颤栗。

“……唔……嗯啊……”被绑住的双腿挣动了几下，却起不到丝毫作用，甚至促使白羽瞳变本加厉的玩弄他的乳尖。

“别着急，还有一晚上的时间，留点力气。”白羽瞳抬起头，眯着眼语带戏谑“昏过去可不好玩，我可不喜欢奸|尸。”

“白……白羽瞳，敢不敢……解开绳子？”本来强硬的语气，再碰到白羽瞳睨着他的眸时，软了下来“我……我去洗个澡，行吗？”

白羽瞳对自己十分自信，展耀这底子别说他用全力，一只手就能摆平，干脆利落的解开了他的束缚，看着他推开自己朝着浴室跑去，白晃晃的身子勾着他也跟着走了过去。

（4）预警开始，终于步入正题了，我这个啰嗦鬼

白羽瞳先是闪过一丝错愕的神情，颊边隐隐作痛，看似精致的像个瓷器的男人手里夹着锋利的刀片，后背抵在梳妆台上，微微的抖着，他知道对方心里此刻是极其害怕的，看得出来这是他第一次伤人。

抬手擦掉渗出颊边的血，刺痛感虽不强，不出所料的便是白羽瞳生气了，尽管轻视对手是他的失误，这点小伤也不足为怪，但猫终归是猫，必须让它深刻明白主人的意思。

像是猎豹一般，释放着锁定猎物的视线，脚向前跨，一把抓住展耀还拿着刀片的手，施力按压着手筋部位，一阵麻木胀痛，还沾着血丝的刀片落地，展耀慌乱的抓起一瓶不知名的瓶子，朝着白羽瞳的头打去，对方不过是抬手轻轻一挡，根本毫无威胁力。

下颚被狠狠的捏住，白羽瞳凑过来咬住了他的唇，痛感紧随其后，血腥气窜入口腔，分开的双唇，展开了一条红色的线体。

被血染红的唇，妖娆的诱人眼球。

白羽瞳抬手按压着他唇上的伤口，不顾对方的痛感，摩擦着“不是想洗澡吗。”

被强制着按到水压下浇了个彻底，展耀的反抗在怒气大发的白羽瞳面前好似螳臂当车，被迫扬起的头，线状的水流冲刷着他的头脸，强行钻入鼻腔，呛得他不停的咳，双手胡乱的拍打着白羽瞳的手臂。

肺部被挤压，好似溺水一般的，透不过气。

水终于停下，黑发贴敷在额头，水滴划过脸颊，于下颚处汇集，晶莹剔透的闪动着光点，好似落地便是是璀璨的钻石。

展耀被他挤在湿滑冰冷的瓷砖上，淬着冰的话语在耳边炸开，“上一个弄伤我的人，被砍去了四肢，扔进大海喂了鲨鱼，你呢？”

“你……”他不知道对方说的话可信度多高，但看着白羽瞳那双蕴藏着野兽般的黑色眸子，深不见底的危机感，瞬间笼罩了他的全身。

这个男人太危险。

致命的危险。

远离。

展耀的大脑中即刻发出警告，下体却被膝盖大力的挤压，他闷哼出声，甚至拱起了背。

“走神？”白羽瞳按着他挣扎的双手于冰冷的墙壁上，另一手从他腰部环过摸着他的侧腹部，展耀很瘦，甚至能看到肋骨在皮囊下的形状，“想我如何操你吗？不着急，前戏不长点，怎么对得起你留给我的这个伤痕。”

白羽瞳的动作只能用粗暴来形容，展耀被大力的摔在床上，头都发蒙，双手从后方被拉起，金属特有的冰冷触感碰到手臂的瞬间，引起一阵瑟缩。

脸朝下，撅起臀瓣的动作十分屈辱，白羽瞳似乎十分享受这份视觉盛宴，细腰翘臀的优势越发显著，“老狐狸可为你准备了不少东西，我们一个个试，别着急。”

展耀深知自己无法逃离这场充满了盛怒的情事，面对下一步未知的举动，从未经历过性事的身体，微微的抖着。

白羽瞳抓着他的脚踝，大力分开他的双腿，伸手按住已经塌陷下去的腰，黑色的鞭子挥了下来，发出了清脆的响声，展耀被这突如其来的痛感激的一跳，挣动起来。

接连几下抽打，白嫩的臀部，挂上了十几道红痕，展耀疼的呜咽出声，咬紧牙关也没说出求饶的话。

带着薄茧的手掌擦过展耀受了伤的臀瓣，抬起手狠狠的拍了下来，脆响声炸开，展耀抖着双腿，攥紧了手。

五指红痕异常清晰的印在错落的鞭痕上，似乎在吸引着谁来施虐般的，充满了堕落的诱惑。

“竟然是粉色的。”白羽瞳扒开一边臀瓣，小小的菊穴展现于眼前，他用指腹摩擦着褶皱边缘，试图探入手指却被拒之门外，笑声从嘴边传出，“喝点红酒吗？”

展耀咬着唇，不想理会白羽瞳。

“上面不喝，那就下面喝吧。”白羽瞳吐出的话语令展耀睁大双眼，他艰难的扭头向后望，也只看到了白羽瞳的一抹身影。

哗啦啦的声响传来，展耀不知道那是什么，未知的危险让他只想逃开，臀上又是一巴掌，“别乱动。”

冰冷的感触贴上后穴，展耀一震，带着棱角的冰块被白羽瞳强制推入，带着冷硬卡在穴口，融化的凉水顺着甬道向里滑入，冷热相融，格外难受。

“白……白羽瞳……别……”当第二块冰顶住穴口，展耀忍不住开口，“别再……唔嗯！”

白羽瞳死按着他的后背，完全不给他挣动的机会，看着没入穴口的第三块冰，“红酒配冰块，展少爷没喝过吗？看来你的小穴先你一步尝到。”

“……唔……混蛋……你……白羽……啊！”甬道十分狭窄，强行挤入的冰块连形状都能十分清晰的感受到，冷气混着融化了的冰水一股脑的钻入到最深处。

尖锐的边角划过稚嫩的内壁，展耀呻吟声不受控的溢了出来，第五块被推入时，他受不了的咬住了床单，冷意从后穴蔓延开来，与体内的炙热触斗蛮争。

白羽瞳就着缝隙插入一根手指搅动了一番，“还这么热？在不倒点红酒，就都化了，宝贝儿，你这屁股真厉害。”

红酒木塞开启声，展耀身子一抖，白羽瞳似乎并没有开玩笑的意思，瓶口对上他的后穴，他控制不住的出口“不！别……别这样……不要……”

“玛歌庄园86年产，对得起你的小屁股，多少人这辈子都喝不上一口。”白羽瞳固定住展耀的臀|部，将瓶嘴旋转着插入到展耀的后穴口。

展耀紧张时会拱起后背的蝴蝶骨，就像是要长出翅膀似的，高突的两块骨头，引诱着白羽瞳低头吻了上去。

破口而出的红酒拂过内壁源源不断的向里翻滚，展耀双手紧握在一起，收缩的内壁试图将酒瓶挤出，白羽瞳一手按在瓶口向内按压。

“啊啊啊！”穴口被撑开，瓶口被推入了四分之三，涨实感越发清晰，红酒还在徐徐向里灌入，“……涨……”

白羽瞳伸手摸向他的鼓起一个小山包的小腹，轻轻按压着，“可别浪费了这么好的酒，这里还能喝很多。”

“不……不要了……唔嗯……哈啊……涨…难受…”展耀夹起双腿，眼眶都红了一圈，声音中带着哭腔“……拿……拿出去……”

白羽瞳挑眉，看着展耀快要贴到床面的上身，不明意味的哼了一声，“既然宝贝不想喝了，那我们就换一种别的玩法。”

酒瓶被拔出的干脆利落，展耀呜咽着，模糊的视线中是还剩小半瓶的红酒，他闭上眼不想去看，耳边传来白羽瞳含笑的话语“喝的不少。”

小腹被白羽瞳揉按的十分难受，找不到排泄出口的红酒在小穴深处翻动着，“别按……别……按……呜呜……”

白羽瞳放开手，展耀有些意外的睁开眼，看不到他的动作，只听到一些簌簌的响声，心下一阵慌乱。

后穴被不知名的东西抵住，不冷也不热，似乎是个圆柱体，展耀清楚的感受到他的形状，被推入后穴里，紧接着又被推入了一个。

内壁被冰块和红酒刺激的更加敏感，不断的收缩着，甚至挤出了一些红酒，淌落大腿根部。

“竟然吃下了四个。”白羽瞳拍了拍展耀臀瓣，将手里的遥控器开关打开。

嗡的一声，展耀猛地跳动了起来，白羽瞳按住他的身体，耳边紧随其后的便是他无法控制的呻吟声，“嗯啊……嗯……啊啊……”

四个跳蛋调到最大档，在他后穴里窜动着，不少红酒被挤了出来，深入的跳蛋不断的摩擦着最深处的凸起点，展耀浑身颤抖，开口便是抑制不住的淫靡的喘息。

白皙的身子染上一层淡粉色，原本被冰块冷却的内壁，慢慢升温，展耀紧紧攥着双手，紧贴着床单的眸子一阵湿润，肉棒也渐渐硬了起来。

“爽哭了？”白羽瞳摸了把他的眼角，低头舔吻着展耀的耳廓，感受着展耀的颤动，伸手探入到插着四个跳蛋的后穴里，“里面又热起来了，这么湿，真是个小骚货。”

“……唔……白……你……混……唔嗯……蛋……”展耀的声线都带着颤音，粘腻的呻吟，充满情色意味。

白羽瞳看了眼展耀留下一圈暗红的手腕，拿出钥匙打开，双手顺着身体两侧摔在了床上。

跳蛋震动着从最深处向外拉出，划过敏感的内壁，展耀抓着床单，再也支撑不住身体倒了下去，白羽瞳抬起他的腿，拉出了三个跳蛋，带着粘液甩到了地上，大力在地毯上的扭动着身子，劲力十足。

展耀粗喘着气，侧过头去看白羽瞳正要去拉最后一根跳蛋，他蓦地收回腿，大脑发出攻击的指令，跳蛋摩擦过前列腺，双腿立刻软了下来，直接摔倒了地上，压住了还在弹动的跳蛋。

白羽瞳还保持着刚刚抓腿的姿势，慢慢移动视线到展耀的身上。

双腿交叠着，微微硬起的肉棒在白皙的双腿间显得十分突兀，展耀双手撑着地毯，后穴里的红酒顺着穴口滋滋向外流，酒香越发馥郁，被压在臀下跳蛋不断的挣动，似乎要脱离被压制的局面，他看着白羽瞳慢慢站了起来，背着光的脸孔根本看不清表情，无法抑制的颤抖起来。

展耀咬着唇，双眼含着泪的看着对方慢慢低下头，捏住了他的下颚抬起，“都硬起来了，还想跑？”

泪水终于不受负重从展耀的眸中低落，砸在了白羽瞳的手上，灼热的触感激起了他的欲望。

那双墨石般的眸子，含着水汽一片氤氲，白羽瞳只觉心又漏跳了一拍，一把拉住展耀的胳膊，将他拖到玻璃窗前，人声鼎沸的一楼赫然曝露在眼前，展耀睁大双眼，看着窗外，猛地挣脱开白羽瞳的桎梏，向后躲。

白羽瞳回身再次把他拉回按到玻璃上，他抖着身子“别这样……白羽瞳……不要这样……”

身着整齐的白羽瞳紧贴在展耀的身后，一手环过他的腰摸上他的乳首，“在这么多人面前做，是不是更爽？”

展耀摇着头，却无法忽视白羽瞳手上给他带来的快感，“唔……”

白羽瞳利落的脱掉自己的裤子，从后将双腿侵入展耀的腿间，一手探入展耀的后穴，两指蹭过内壁扩张着，将还在工作的跳蛋向内推了推，展耀腿软的向下堆，白羽瞳随着他的动作跪在了地上，抵着玻璃的展耀，咬着下唇，感受着白羽瞳进进出出的手指，将后穴弄得越发柔软。

粗大的肉棒在穴口摩擦，被白羽瞳卡在玻璃与双腿间的下身完全无法动弹，手向后推拒着靠近的身体，白羽瞳将他的手按到玻璃上，立起腰，对着他的后穴缓缓探入，软热的甬道包裹着他的肉棒，紧致带来无限快感。

完全插入，由于动作的局限性，展耀不得不翘起臀部抬起一边的腿迎合白羽瞳的进攻。

紧密贴合的两人均发出了叹息声，白羽瞳将跳蛋顶入到更深处，展耀双眼湿漉漉的转过头看着他，掉落的泪水像是钻石一般的夺人眼球。

白羽瞳吻着他的肩部，下体开始抽插起来，展耀闭上眼，不想去看一楼的窜动的人群，他不知道这里会不会被看到，却总有种被视奸的感觉，身体越发敏感，清晰的感受到白羽瞳的尺寸与形状，跳蛋完全不知疲累的跳动着，擦过他的前列腺，引起一阵阵的快感，白羽瞳的抽查越发大力起来，他咬着唇都无法抑制住呻吟声的扩散。

身体越发变热起来，后穴里甚至变得滚烫。

“宝贝，你里面又湿又热。”白羽瞳凑到他耳边咬着他的耳垂，“我操的你这么爽吗？”

“唔……”展耀一开口便是呻吟声，只得紧紧的闭上唇。

白羽瞳充满了调笑的口吻，“真的是第一次？里面越来越湿，有天分。”

“……白……嗯啊……哈啊……拿……会坏……啊啊……”展耀侧过头，挺翘的鼻子也染上了一层粉色，泪痕像是刻在了颊边，粘腻的声音带着催情效果传入白羽瞳的耳中“别……慢……慢点……”

“呼！宝贝，你这里可真厉害，咬的我那么紧。”白羽瞳慢慢抽出肉棒，横抱起展耀朝着床走去。

两人双双躺在床上，展耀抬起手捂住眼睛，“拿……拿出去……嗯嗯……”

白羽瞳看着他发着淡粉色的身体，勾起了一抹笑意，分开他的腿，慢慢的将跳蛋抽到穴口，展耀抖着身子，受不住这样的折磨，下体高高地竖起，白羽瞳将分身抵在展耀的后穴，猛地插入，连着跳蛋一起推入到最深处，顶上前列腺的突起点。

“啊啊啊啊！”展耀抓着床单，被这错不及防的快感弄得一阵抽搐，下体溢出一股股的白浊，泪水顺着脸颊往下淌。

白羽瞳看着展耀突然抬起软绵的手拍打着他的手臂，带着哭腔的说着“混蛋，混蛋……唔嗯……”

按着他的双腿抽出又猛地插入，展耀被顶的向上一耸，谩骂声全变成了呻吟声。

“该我了。”白羽瞳将他的双腿放到肩膀上，腰部不断向前推动，肉体碰撞声越发激烈，展耀的嘴中满是甜腻的喘息声，跳蛋在最深处被白羽瞳顶的不断向里，摩擦着他的娇嫩的内部。

“慢……慢点……唔……”展耀抓着白羽瞳的背，汗水从他的额头往外浸，甚至连床单都一片湿热。

背上一阵刺痛，白羽瞳越发大力的抽插着肉棒，将展耀钉在床上顶弄着，热气从他嘴中呼出，四周温度慢慢上升，弥漫着情色气息。

展耀再次挺立起来的肉棒，抵在白羽瞳的小腹部，“又硬了？小骚猫。”

快感侵袭全身，他半睁开眼，口干舌燥的长着嘴，白羽瞳低下头吻住了他，唇舌相交缠，展耀甚至也开始回应他的吻，尽管他看起来双眼通红的可怜的样子像是被人狠狠的欺负过。

快感蔓延至全身每一处神经与细胞，白羽瞳像个打桩机，不停地操弄着他，他只觉浑身发软，无意识的发出呻吟声。

那是一种陌生的感觉，下身麻木的除了跳蛋的弹动和肉棒的戳热已然感受不到其他，小腹部一股激流涌上，展耀猛地睁开眼，推着白羽瞳，在唇齿间传出几个模糊不清的字“……让我……放……厕……嗯啊……”

白羽瞳离开展耀的唇，舔了下他嘴角的津液，伸手摸着他的小腹，“想去厕所？”

展耀微闭上眼，羞涩的满脸通红。

下体一阵猛捣，展耀仰起头，抵御不住这波突来的快感，“嗯啊……”

“不行……别……唔……”

“多大的人，还尿床？”白羽瞳十分愉悦的口吻，将展耀捶打他的双手拥在一起，“被我操的受不了了吗？”

“你……你个……嗯啊……”展耀被顶的说不出一句话，羞愧的闭上了双眼，已经完全疲软下来的分身紧贴在他的胯间，湿热的感触从身下传来，十分粘腻。

“好，我是个混蛋。”白羽瞳将展耀拉起，他吻着展耀的湿润的眼，将他抱入怀中，难得温柔了一把，换了一块干燥的地方将他压住又抽插了几十下，才感到一股热流冲撞而出。

展耀在他怀里昏昏沉沉的，不记得白羽瞳到底什么时候发泄出来的。

（5）附赠一则小番外 不会写谈恋爱系列

“白少，你太过分了。”马韩斜倚在桌角边看着白羽瞳双手交叉放入身前，面无表情，“拿了报酬，不给人家办事，这都第几次了？”

桌面上是一张宣传画册，导演：王宇，女主角：陈佳怡，男主角：寒枫。

门突然被人大力推开，展耀一副怒气冲冲的气势，身后是满脸写满无措的王韶，“白少，他……他……又来了……”

“我给他办了事，他还能一次次的跑来找我吗。”白羽瞳站起身，瞥了眼马韩，语气中透着满满得意。

醉翁之意不在酒。

马韩拉着王韶出去时，竟有幸看到了那一幕。

那个新晋小明星，还没什么名气，只是简单地接了几个通告，正一手揪着他家性格暴躁的霸王龙，并且没有血溅当场“林导的戏就算了……张导……王导这个……”

“我不放心。”白羽瞳任由小野猫抓着他的耳朵。

“不放心？”展耀反问。

“那女的对你有什么企图怎么办。”白羽瞳说的十分坦然。

展耀越听越气，抬腿踹了他了一脚，不解气的又狠踹了一脚。

“再做一次交易？”白羽瞳挑眉看向展耀。

“做你的春秋大梦吧！”

《完》


End file.
